Guild Level
The Guild Level functions in much the same way as any other "level" concept within the game as it applies to your character; as a guild gains levels, the types of perks its members can access both collectively (like guild halls) and individually (like the purchase of "status" housing) increases. Overview If you belong to a guild, your guild gets 10% of any (normal) status you earn, in order to gain levels. This functions like a bonus though and does not directly come out of your personal status. Depending on the way your guild is structured, you may be asked to make a certain a commitment to complete a specific number of Writs, Tradeskill Writs, Heritage Quests or do other status-earning activities to the aid in the leveling process. Your personal status can be used to benefit your guild in the following ways: *It is needed to purchase a guild hall (Your ability to do so may depend on your guild rank settings) *To purchase any any amenities for a guild hall. (Your ability to do so may depend on your guild rank settings) *To help pay the status upkeep costs for both the hall and its amenities. All guild members can help the guild in this way. Depending on the way your guild is structured, you may be expected to contribute a specific amount of status to the hall. To contribute to the guild hall upkeep, type /house while in the guild hall. You will see a tab to deposit coin and status. Any contributions you make in this manner are displayed in the same window used to make a status deposit. You will also have a running count of the status points (known as Guild Status Points) you earn for a guild you are in, displayed in the guild roster. Press U to open the roster and click on the Members tab. Locate your character and you will see your contribution to the guild level (the 10% bonus of your earned status) in light blue--the same color it shows up in when you go to buy items that cost status. Examples of MOBs that Yield Status Killing certain high-level (often in raid monsters or "bosses" (MOBs for short) will earn both personal Status points as (because of the way the guild gains levels) add contribute to the guild too. The list below is by no means complete, but intended to give you an idea of which MOBs and locations will and won't help your guild earn status and gain levels. *Chelsith *Charasis: Maiden's Chamber *Shard of Fear *Estate of Unrest *Crypt of Valdoon *Obelisk of Blight *Halls of Fate *Den of the Devourer Estimated Guild Status Thresholds The subject of when a guild "dings" a level has been of contentious debate for many years. The system does appear to be a "ramp," with slightly more Guild Status required for each level than the one before it, but there are some steeper ramps at certain points than at others. No matter what, the best way to gain guild levels is to rally all members to do what they can to earn status and it's a great way to unite members when everyone is having fun. How the status gain is calculated has changed since this feature was initially launched, but for the curious the old table (that was here in the past) now resides on the Talk page. Click the white Talk button (next to the red Edit button) at the very top of this page to have a look/provide feedback or to update it and bring it back to this main page. Related Topics *Category:Guild Housing *Category:Guild Level Titles *Status points *Category:Status Item (Item Type) Category:Terms